Squad thirteen never backs down
by bostonterrier24
Summary: Huron Houndai was addmited to the Soul Society by Renji Abarai. Now he must learn what it means to be a Soul Reaper and what it takes to be in Squad thirteen.RenjixRukia IchigoxOtihime
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome Newbie_

Huron Houndai never suspected he would ever know what a Soul Reaper is and what it means to be one.

Hurons POV

I woke in a place that had sunlight and warmth. Also a feeling of anxiety filled through me, and only a faint memory of what happened the night before. **_Adrenaline rushing through my vains, I'm bleeding horribly and something was chasing me. It had a horrible scream like it was searching for something to eat and something to consume. I suddenly feel sharp pain and a scream of a monster as it looms over to consume me._**

"Hey look hes' up guys!" A males voice said.

"What do you mean hes' up? Hes' been asleep for days." a high pitched females voice said.

"Two days isnt that long Mel."

"Yes it is if you were asleep that long Ichigo!"

"Yeah but I'm not Mel."

"Fine I'm going to find Uryu. Hes' more fun."

"Quincys are no fun."

"He is too! He shoots Hollows with his arrows and goes bam and explodes and Mel likes it!"

"Do you see any Hollows around the Soul Society Mel?"

"Not after what you did to save Orihime. And then you two got together!"

"Yeah S'not that big of a deal Mel go find your Quincy."

"Ok bye Ichigo!"

"Dang she wasn't lieing look you're awake." I lightly opened my eyes and saw a orange haired male standing over me with a huge blade on his back. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Or Kurosaki Ichigo. Squad thirteen member at your service or you're at mine."

"Um, I see yes sir." Ichigo suddenly got an angry look on his face or it was annoyance..."What did you just say?"

"I'm your commanding officer you're supposed to state your name and say pleased to meet you sir now whats your name dammit!"

"Its Huron Houndai sire."

"And...?"

"And I'm pleased to meet you sir."

"Thats much better. Now would you like to meet the rest of Squad thirteen?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh and one more thing."

"Yes sir?"

"Welcome to Squad thirteen newbie."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Meeting the Rest of S13**_

Huron's POV

"You might want to meet the rest of Squad thirteen might save your life some day. Lets see....where the hell are they....?" Out of no where Ichigo gets hit in the head with a rock.

"Ow! Think I might have found one." Ichigo slowly sneeks to a near by tree and draws his huge blade. Then out of no where a chick with long red hair comes out behind him and screams: "HI ICHIGO!!!"

"AHH!!" Ichigo then spins around, his blade still drawn. "My gods Ichigo put that thing away."

"Sorry Orihime."

"Ichigo whos this?"

"The new guy you know the one Renj saved."

"Oh!Then I'm Orihime. Have you meet Renji Abarai yet?"

"No he hasn't." Suddenly another rock flys into Ichigo's head.

"Thats it who ever is throwing rocks at my head show yourself!"

"Fine Ichigo what ever you say 'master'." Then a young girl with raven hair and voilet eyes appeared out from behind the tree. She had a black robe on just like Ichigo and a blade sheathed by her side. "Why do you always have to ruin the fun?"

"Rukia, I should've known. Whats up wheres Renji?"

"Oh I was just on my way to go see him when I saw you with Huron."

"How do you know my name?" She looked at me with her amazing eyes, and simply said: "Renji told me."

"Okay Rukia find him and tell him the newbies up will you?"

"Sure see you guys later bye Orihime."

"Bye Rukia!" With Orihime's good bye Rukia walke off down the trail to go find this Renji guy. "Huron a word of advice..."

"Yes sir what is it."

"Don't try to get on Rukia's good side don't ask her out EVER, unless you want to die."

"Why not?"

"Because Rukia Kuchiki is the younger sister of Captian Kuchiki our leader. And that she's already with Renji." For a moment there, I sort of hated this Renji guy. Why does he get the ladies?! Thats what I thought untill I saw him....

"Hey Kurosaki!" Then another rock flew into Ichigo's head and Ichigo was about to throw it back untill he saw who it was. I think I would've thought twice too. A massive man with spiky red hair and tatoos all over his body and a blade almost the size of Ichigo's appeared in front of us. When I took one look at this guy I already knew who he was. Renji.

"Hey Rukia was right the squirt is up."

"Hey Renji yo whats happening?"

"Nothing much." I just stared with awe at this guy.

"Hey you going anywhere tonight? We're all going to Ishida's place tonight to party."

"Love to, I'll probably be there later though."

"Wh....oh right you have a date." At first I thought it wasn't with Rukia and boy did I think wrong. I forgot who I was looking at.

"Yeah Rukia. That reminds me do you know where she went?"

"Right here you moron." Out of no where Rukia, beautiful Rukia, appears behind Renji. "Hey don't you be calling me a moron miss Kuchiki."

"Fine Renji but I was just going back to the quarters if you wanted to come have lunch with me but guess not." She just started to walk off when Renji runs up to her and says: "Of course I want to have lunch with you beautiful! Hey wait up! Later guys see you tonight!" And with that he went chasing after his girl.

"So whos Uryu Ishida?" I asked.

"A Quincy, and you might want to duck...." With that he took my head and down to the ground we went. Just as so a flash of blue flew past our heads and I could barly make out the shape of an arrow.


End file.
